El amor es para Siempre
by JohnnyPickAlot
Summary: Agent Sands is in a real depressing part of his life...He's blind, he's lonely, and the love of his life is dying...Read on to find out what happens to him
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** JohnnyPickAlot  
**Title:** El amor es para siempre Love is forever  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R for language, adult situations, and sexual content.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUATIM and/or the characters from the movie, so don't sue me. Any characters you do not recognize are owned by me and I completely fictional.  
**Summary** Sands is in a state of depression. His life is nothing, and his love is about to die. But before, he dies of guilt and sadness...he has a story to tell us.  
**Archive** If you ask and only for personal reading  
**Feedback** I am a feedback whore...I love it! So...YES PLEASE!

Ch. 1

CIA Agent Sands' dreams were abruptly ceased as he woke up in the overstuffed chair. His hand rose to his head as a great pain made him cower over. Slowly, he massaged his temple as he stood up and stretched.

"What did I drink last night?" He muttered to himself.

Once again, he was welcomed by the black darkness. Even though he was awake, he couldn't see a thing. Realization struck him hard and he couldn't help but scowl.

He was blind. He had no eyes...and no life. And the only connection to the real world, the love of his life was about to die.  
If he was able, he would be crying his heart out. Yes, he was supposed to be the cold hearted, evil minded, psychotic, 'do-anything-that-is-necessary' CIA Agent.  
This was true at one time, but then he met her.

Christine Johnson was one of the best CIA Agents at the agency in Miami. She was due to transfer to California after 8 years of working at Florida. She was supposed to be assigned her partner on the plane ride and meet up with him/her after the flight. Chris was really giddy as she got off the private jet. The wind from the late fall day, made her hair go wild in the afternoon sun.

Sands remembered driving up in his black Lexus and seeing her by the plane's staircase. His foot almost slipped on the pedal in surprise. She had short brown almost black hair styled in to a slick bob. She had caramel colored skin with a slight golden glow. She wore black leather pants and a white baby tee with the word's across it, "I'm gonna stick a hot fry in your eye!" A smirk grew across Sands' face as he read the statement. 

He drove next to the group she was standing with and parked.   
Sands' flashback ended as he remembered her walking over to the car smiling.

Sands tried to stifle a sob as he realized where he was. He was in Chris' room, 214, in Chuckaberry Hospital. Quietly, he sat back down and leaned back. Then, he leaned forward and searched for her hand. He winced slightly at how cold she was. Sands slowly raised her hands to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Why do you have to leave me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sands sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He had been sitting in it so much that the hospital might as well put his office name tag on it. He rubbed the back of his neck and fell into a train of thought. You see, when Sands lost his sight, there wasn't much to distract him in a quiet room. So, it gave him a lot of time and opportunity to think.

Sands tried to go back to the memory of seeing Christine for the first time. He smiled slightly at the blessed memory of her climbing in the back seat of his Lexus.

Christine got situated quickly and straightened out her pants' leg. She leaned back and scuffed up her hair with her fingers. Sands looked at her through the rear view mirror expectantly with a smirk on his face. Chris stopped and smiled.

"Oh. Hello! Sorry, my hair got a little poofy by the wind."

Sands smirk quickly changed into a grin. Chris grinned back on impulse.

"I swear, I don't have lice."

Sands scoffed and nodded.

"Good...What about dandruff. I don't want your dead skin all on my leather seats, now."

Chris laughed out loud and shook her head.

"No! No dandruff, no flaky skin, no nothing'! I assume you're Agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands?"

Sands grinned and turned around in his seat to face her.

"The one and only ma'am. And i assume you're Christine Erica Johnson, am i right?"

Chris smiled and stuck her hand out in front of her.

"That is correct, Agent Sands."

Sands shook her hand and nodded. 

"Alright, scoot your big ass over or we'll be fighting'," a young woman hollered from the car door. Chris looked up to the dark skinned lady and smirked.

"Sure Rashoni, but whatcha gonna do if I don't?"

Rashoni smirked with her bright purple lips.

"I'll just do this!" Quickly, Rashoni swung through the small car door opening and bumped into Chris.

When Rashoni picker herself up from on top of Chris, she looked down and frowned.

"You didn't even move!" She punched Chris in the shoulder, "It's that damn big behind of yours. I'm blacker than you and I can't even be blessed with a little booty...It's wrong, my nigga!"

Sands was completely shocked at Rashoni's little display. he cleared his throat slightly and rubbed his jaw bone. Chris laughed and spoke up. 

"Sorry about that. This is Agent Rashoni Fields, my best friend and partner in crime!" Rashoni looked up and raised her hand. "Hi."

Sands nodded to her and chuckled. The shotgun car door opened and in came a man in his mid 40's with grey hair.

"And this is Charley Geller, the head of the agency in Miami. They wanted to make sure I got a...nice lookin' office." Chris grinned as Charley clicked on his seat belt.

Gellar turned to Sands and put his hand out. "Sands..."

Sands shook it and nodded. "Gellar...Let's get going now. I'm hungry."

"That's not a half bad idea, I'm starved." Chris murmured to Rashoni. She nodded and added, "Damn plane food," that made everyone crack up.

As Sands drove, he couldn't help but look in the mirror at Chris. She was so different from any other woman he had seen or known. She didn't look sluttish but she seemed to have her quirks. She was actually funny and outgoing.  
She wasn't stunning, gorgeous, glamorous, but her eyes were the ones that got you hooked. They were a magnificent color of gray and green combined, with blue surrounding her pupils. He also noticed that her irises seemed to be outlined by one thick black line that made them stick out the way they did. She wore bluish, grayish eye shadow and black mascara/eyeliner that intensified her eyes to a full 100.

'Yah,' Sands thought, 'She's pretty.' But his inner thoughts from the back of his head kept making him look in more...profound areas.

'My God!' Sands screamed in his head as he glanced at her D-DD cup sized breasts.

'Okay, I change my mind. That woman's sexy as hell...'

Sands thoughts were interrupted y Rashoni's raspy voice.

"Where are we going?" She said, her tone full of curiosity.

"Uh...How do you like Mexican?" He asked.

"Ugh, I hate Mexican..." She groaned and leaned back again.

'Shit!' Sands thought as he frowned.

"You can have a burger then. Let's go!" Chris stated from the back. 

Sands looked for permission from Gellar and he shrugged. 

"Fine with me."

Sand smirked, "Okay then, Mexican it is..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

That night went by too fast for Sands' liking. He was unusually quiet at dinner as the three (obviously) friends chatted amongst each other. The funny thing was, they were always trying to **in**clude him. Most, try to **ex**clude him because Sands seems not to be people friendly. 'Hah!' Sands thought as he sat in the corner of the booth.

He sat next to Rashoni who seemed to have grown quite edgy around him. She always seemed to stare at him, and when he noticed, she'd pretend like she was looking at the TV behind him. Well...Sands couldn't blame her. He always had that affect on people. Men and, especially, women. Sands sighed as he sipped on his beer.

"Why are you wearing your sunglasses inside, Sands?" Chris asked before stuffing her mouth with a nacho. 

Sands took his shades off and folded them. Smirking, he put them in his chest pocket.

"Better, Johnson?"

Chris grinned and nodded. "You have beautiful eyes...Why hide them?"

"Is it some egotistical thing you guys do over in Cali? Or am I missing the point?" Rashoni asked in a low voice.

Sands smirked and began cutting a piece off of his food.  
"No, just a habit really."

"Oh...Liar." Rashoni said under her breath as she stuck a fry in her mouth. 

Sands grinned and turned to her.

"Do you have something against me?"  
"Ye--"  
"Other than, 'Your Agent Sheldon Sands', because that's more an excuse than a reason..."

Charley started to get up but Chris pulled him down. "Wait! I wanna see this."  
He shook his head and started to gix another fajita.

"I sooo didn't want to come here! Because, I heard about you, cuh! How you shoot up people like that." Rashoni snapped her fingers. "If people cross your path or do something that you think shouldn't be done, you kill 'em! But, noooo! Christine, being so sweet and kind, wanted to come any way and be your damned partner!"

"I didn't ask for a partner. I don't need a partner. And will never need a partner. I'm fine the way I fucking am." Sands stated calmly while eating his pibil.

Rashoni was about to say something more but Chris beat her to it.

"Sands...I'm no rookie. I understand that you've been going solo for a while now. That's the best way I operate as well. But you see, if I don't do this, my boss will cut me from the agency. Why you ask? Well...he's a damn fagot and a pothead. But also, he's putting me up to the test. And I aim to pass, Agent Sands."

Sands dropped his silverware and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"What's this test? get through me?"

Chris shook her head and leaned back.

"No...many people have...attempted to be your partner but you just won't have it. So, basically...My goal is to become your partner. Only, not on paper...In here." She said as she patted her chest.

Rashoni murmured curses and shook her head. Sands kissed his teeth and fiddled with his ring.

"Sure. I bet yah that you leave in a week."

Rashoni threw her hands in the air. "Now they're taking bets!"

Chris grinned and nodded. "I'll take yah on that bet. And if I stay longer than a week, I get 300 in cash."

Sands smirked, "200..." Chris laughed, "250?"

He nodded, "Done! If you leave before that, I want something a little more special than money.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? A di--"

"Here's your check!" A peppy blonde waitress spoke up with a real squeaky voice. Sands raised his hand to take it, never letting his eyes off of Chris'. 

"Babe?"

Sands jerked out of his trance an listened. Chris's breathing had quickened and he could feel her heart beat against his ginger tips as he held her hand.

"Hey hon. How are you?" Sands asked her in the direction the voice came from.

"My side hurts but other than that...I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Did you just wake up?" Sands asked curiously.

"No...I've been watching you. Did you know you look really lost when you think?"

Sands chuckled, "Well, I suspect so. I'm thinking."

She gave him a wry grin and sighed in pain. 

"How's...Loria?" She asked in between deep breaths.

"She's...she's fine. She misses you." Sands said in a low voice.

"Good, good. How are you, Sheldon?" 

"Oh...horrible," Sands chuckled and Chris smiled, "I've been vacuuming and dusting. Well sort of...he he." 

Chris grinned and squeezed his hand.

"I tried to cook the other day and almost burned down the house."

Chris put on a face of mock shock, even though she knew Sands couldn't see it. "That wouldn't of been smart."

Sands smiled and shook his head. "No it wouldn't of been and don't mock me! I was trying very hard on that pot of macaroni and cheese."

Chris chuckled but that caused her to cough and wheeze. Sands rubbed the side of her shoulder and kissed her hand.

After her coughing fit, Chris turned to Sands. "I want to get better, but I know I can't..."

Sands bit his lip and searched her face with his fingertips. Ever so lightly, he re-memorized her face with his fingers. Over her eye lids, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. Sands leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on top of her mouth. Chris lightly returned the gester. Sands backed up a little and rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

Chris's sob caught in her throat as she wrapped her arms around him as Sands kissed her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Sands had stayed with Chris that night, not leaving her side. He rubbed his top lip with the side of his forefinger and then covered his whole mouth with his hand. There was a knock on the door which he grunted as acknowledgement to it. He heard the latch click and the door open and close.

"Sir...It's late."

"Really? I wouldn't know..." He said with so much venom in his voice, the young girl just wanted to turn the other way.

"Sir, I think you need go home and get some rest..." She said with as much confidence she could gather. 'Poor man...', she thought.

"I'm fine...Wouldn't be able to sleep any way." Sands murmured to himself glumly.

"Sir, Ms. Christine will be fi--"

"The last time I left, I came back and she was entering comatose! I think I'm gonna stay..."

"But sir! It wasn't the hospitals fault though!"

Sands shook his head and scoffed.

"What ever. If you want me gone so bad, I'll go...Just so I don't have to put up with your bitching." Sands hissed in the nurses direction.

The girl couldn't help but let a tear slip down her cheek. The man in front of her was so hateful to her and she didn't even know him.

But yet, she felt pity for him as he struggled to get up with his aching back form the crappy hospital chairs. As he passed her, she was shocked at how cold his voice was as he harshly said into her ear, "Don't take pity on me...I hate pity."

She felt paralyzed as she heard his footsteps grow farther away.

'Ma'am,' she thought, 'how could you love that horrible man?'

Sands hobbled over to the sound of the gears turning on the elevator.

He felt on the walls al the way to the elevator entrance. He stepped up and felt his shoulder bump into another.

"Sorry," he said gruffly.

"It's okay...Take care Agent Sands."

The voice said before the sound of footsteps retreating came to his ears. Sands stood there, puzzled for a while.

He shrugged and waited for the elevator to reach is level.

Once he got in, he waited till the door closed, before he whipped around and punched the wall. He screamed in frustration and punched it again and again.

Growing tired, he kicked it hard making it band and pop.

His hands shot up to his face as slid down the side of the elevator wall.

The only sound he could hear was the gears working and his one hard breathing.

"I'm first class agent Sheldon Jeffrey Sands...I work for the Central Intelligence Agency...And---And...Ha...I'm a complete screw-up."

He chuckled lightly to himself as the elevator chime went off.

He picked himself up from the floor and walked out of the elevator.

He heard a phone ring and a woman's voice answer it.

'Front desk...'

He trudged over to the voice and banged on the counter. The phone dropped and the lady held her heart in shock.

"Oh my..."

"Don't worry. I'm not a robber or nothin'. I may be crazy but hey...that's for you to decide...anyway...uh...Oh! What time is it, ma'am?"

"It's 2:30 A.M., sir...Should you be here?"

"Actually I was just leaving and thank you."

"Oh, well...rest well sir."

Sands raised his hand in acknowledgement and power walked to where the front entrance should be.

Sands grabbed his cell phone as he got outside and pressed the speed dial button for the taxi place.

Sands sulked up the stairs to his front porch of their house.

He almost bit a whole in his lip as he decided whether or not to go in or sleep on the bench.

"Might as well go in," he mumbled as he searched for the extra key under the rug.

Getting in was easy but shutting the door was the hard part.

If you closed it normally, it'd bang. But if you closed it slowly, it'd squeak and he really didn't wanna wake her.

So he quickly began to close it but lightly pushed it in the latch.

'Knew we should've got this thing fixed when we had the chance,' thought Sands.

He sighed as he maneuvered his way into the kitchen.

It was much easier to move around here because he had all the twists and turns memorized by now.

He also knew exactly knew where the tequila would be. The very drink that would numb his senses and calm him enough to doze off.

Chris didn't really like him drinking around her, Chris didn't even like to drink around her. She said we didn't need to taint her and give her ideas.

'But yet, we smoke like a freight train around the turd.

Ah well... Whatever Christine say, goes. That's how it's been for the past 10 years, it's gonna stay that way.

Until Chris...Don't think about that...It won't happen!'

Sands mentally kicked himself in the head for such thoughts. Instead, he leaned back against the fridge and tried to go back in time, to the days when he was happy.

He remembered a year after they had first met, and a few early missions. They were in CIA headquarters, 12th floor, watching the dip shit knuckle heads play poker in the lobby.

"You all are dumb asses..." Chris murmured as she puffed on her cigarette. "You all are busted if Chief comes up here."

"He's too fat to drag himself up here." Laughed out a 20 year old looking boy.

Everyone laughed at his statement except Sands, Chris, Rashoni, and Chief Rooburghe who had just came up.

"Is there a reason why we aren't working up here?" Rooburghe barked with his thick New Orleans accent.

Sands spoke up, "Yes sir. Everyone was crowding around because these striking young men wanted to play some strip poker..."

The guys jaws dropped, "No sir, it wasn--"

"Oh yeah it was. How can you lie when we saw you about to whip off your belt and drop your pants?" Rashoni asked with the right touch of sarcasm. Chris just laughed silently and hid her face in Sands' shoulder.

The smart ass from before turned a rich color of burgundy and started to stutter.

"Lenning, I'll like to see you in my office after you get back dressed." The Chief ordered coldly. When they heard Rooburghe and Lenning leave, they all started to laugh. Sands grinned and walked over to his cubicle.

"I'm gettin' ready to go..." He said as he grabbed his jacket and turned off his computer.

"Okay...see yah round." They said as eh walked off but the sound of Chris shouting after him made him stop.

"Hey, you wanna go tot eh new club they opened downtown yesterday?"

Sands rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Do I have a choice?..."

"Not really. Ha ha! No but seriously come! The drinks are on me!" She stated.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Please! I want you to go..." She whined with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay...when?" Sand finally consented.

"Yay! Um...8:30 alright?" She said cheerfully.

He nodded and waved as he left to his apartment.

Sands switched out of his dream state, to kill mode as he heard a small band and squeak. He continued to listen. Then he heard the soft pitter patter of small feet on wood floor. He sighed in relief as he tucked the tequila bottle out of sight.

"Daddy?"

When he turned around, he smiled and walked to the voice.

"Hey sweetie. You okay? What are you doing up, huh?" He asked as he reached for the small girl.

He felt small hands clasp onto his muscular arms as he picked her up and held her close.

"I couldn't sleep. and I heard you come in."

Sands hit himself in the head mentally as she said that.

"Sorry hon. Didn't mean to wake yah. Is Danielle still here?"

"He felt the tired girl nod against his shoulder.

"Is she asleep?"

"I don't know, she was in mommy and yours room, talking on the phone." She said, stressing the 'o' in phone.

"Hmm...Well, I'll get her after...I put you to bed."

"Otay..."

Slowly, Sands carried the half asleep child up the stairs and turned left, to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and waited for her to get under the cover.

"Night daddy."

"Night Loria."

"I love you mucho!" He sweet voice play sang and Sands smiled.

"I love you too sweet heart. Now give me suga and go to sleep babe."

Loria sat up and kissed her daddy on the cheek and hugged him tight before laying back down and snuggling up in the covers.

"Oh! Loria..." She turned to Sands. "Here's some sweetness from momma." He said as he kissed her on her forehead, her nose then blow farted on her neck.

He grinned at the sound of her shriek in delight, then he kissed her on the cheek and told her goodnight.

Sands then remembered about Danielle. He took the 12 steps to Chris and his bedroom. Sands reached the door and came in. He heard soft snoring over on the side of the bed. He walked over there and nudged her shoulder.

"Danielle, wake up."

He heard her groan and stretch, then gasp in shock and realization.

"Mr. Sands! I'm so sorry! I- I--I--" She stuttered.

Sands smirked and shook his head, "No problem. Don't worry. But...I think you gotta go now."

"Yah...I think so too. Hey, Mr. Sands. Are you okay?"

"Yah. Yah I'm fine Danielle."

"Oh okay. I'll just go now."

Danielle left in a rush, not wanting to make Sands any angrier. Even though he said he was fine, she knew well that he wasn't.

Sands plopped onto the water bed which jiggled beneath him. He rested his face in his palms and sobbed tearless sobs silently. Soon after, Agent Sands fell into a nightmare filled sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Beeping in the background. A slow, high beeping. That was all that Christine could comprehend as she groggingly awoke.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

She couldn't seeall to well, as it seemed someone had draped a thin, nylon sock over her face, for her vision was hazy.

Slowly, everyhting started coming back to her. She was in a hospital, and she had tubes up her nose, stomach, and most likely her ass crack.

She tried to move slightly but aborted that plan when a shear pain struck her spine and stomach. 

_Lets take this slow, shall we_, she though to her self as she settled down again.

Suddenly, a thought came to her so had she nearly screamed out a loud **DUH!**

"Jeffrey..." She said ever so softly.

He wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. 

_He must've went home...I hope he's okay_

Chris knew that her _condition_ was critical form the very beginning, and she always was worried about his reaction to it all.

Christine messed up once, and Sands flew himself all the way to the Carribeans just to get her out of it.  
For that, she was thankful, it showed to her that he'd go to any length to be there when she needed him. 

It used to be just for partner relationship, but then it developed into something more.

Most didn't understand, for Agent Sands was an extremely non-people person, went solo, and never got along with this partners.  
His smart alleck remarks and quick wit paid for all of these.

But yet, Sands and Chris were like peas in a pod.

Unseparatable.

That being the case, many kenw if the were two, you better run like hell or just turn yourself in already! There wasn't any point in trying to get away. 

They were going to get you any way.

Both of them were highly dadly, so if you take one really unfriendly "shoot-you-the-second-you-insult-me" guy and a "don't-you-dare-get-an-attitude-with-me" woman.  
Slap some arsenals in their suitcase with plenty of ammo,the person who their after is in a whole lot of boo-boo.

Also, surprised people, how perfectly matched they were. After the first time they were out on the field together, they acted like the best of friends. 

Christine remembered the first assignment they wahd ever went on together.

They we're in the middle of nowhere, in some diner in Cuba.

They had been sent to see to some illegal drug activity near a major oil refinery.

One of the workers brothers, Juan was out one night and caught a glympst of a group of people unknown to him gathering around the back of the factory. 

Long story, short. The brother, Pepe, found Juan in the garbage truck with a bullet hole in his head.

Finding this a little suspicious, CIA sent the experts in.

"I hate diner coffee..." Chris stated.

"Hmm..." Sands mumbled, half asleep for he had just woke up himself.

"I mean look at it!" She picked up a spoon, dipped it in and grimaced as the thick, grainy coffee plopped back int the mug.

"Oh well...you can get some later," he said lazily.

"But i want some now!" Chris whined. "I'm in desperate need of caffiene!"

Sands sighed, "Waitress! Two cokes please."

"Yes sir."

Christine just sat back in silence. Sands smiled, "Caffiene coming right up." 

The waitress slid two glasses their way on the counter. Sands caught both.

"here you go." He put the soda in front of her waited for a reaction.

"...I hate caffiene..." She said bluntly.

Sands jaw dropped and stared at her in disbelief.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Christine's attention turned to the nurse that just walked through the door.

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Sands. Welcome to the world of the living."

Chris smiled softly but then scowled as she tried to moved again.

"Why can't I move?"

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder to motion for her to stay still, "Being in your condition, the infection has spread to you abdomen and back. Please, try and lay still."

Chris nodded and settled down into her pillow.

"I need to pee."

The nurse smiled and looked up at Chris from behind her clipboard, "You are hooked up to th---"

Christine interrupted her, "Oh! You don't have to explain it to me. I understand."

After a while Chris spoke again, "Do I get to take a shower."

The nurse who was now sitting down nodded, "Yes if you would like to, we can do it now. It may irritate your back though."

"I really don't give a rat ass about my back now, I stink."

The nurse nodded and got up to help her get out of bed. It took some time but they finally got Christine on to the walker so they could go to the bathroom.

The nurse took off Chris' hospital robe and folded it on the sink. She then turned on the water and set it so it was nice and warm.

"Is this too hot for you?" She asked before getting her under the water.

"No…It's fine. What's your name?"

The nurse smiled, "My name is Tracy. Okay turn this way."

"Hey Tracy." Chris turned and sighed as she felt the water cascade down her back. It felt heavenly. Then on her sides and front. Tracy grabbed the soap and began to scrub Chris' skin.

"So…Mrs. Sands. I've only saw your husband here once and he didn't look all that socialable. What's he like?"

Christine grinned just think about Jeffrey. "Well…Mr. Sands is…amazing really. He's always been there for me…He's never ever left me, or made me feel unwanted. Jeffrey may seem like he's a grouch, which he is at times, but for the most part, he's really sweet."

Tracy grinned and put more soap on her arm, "He is very handsome. How come he were sunglasses inside though Mrs. Sands?"

Chris' smile faltered a little, "He um…He lost his sight. And Chris is fine, Tracy."

Tracy nodded, "Okay Chris. How did he lose his sight, if I may ask?"

"Mr. Sands had his eyes gorged out of his very skull in Mexico."

Tracy stopped scrubbing and looked into the darker woman's chocolate eyes, "What?"

Chris gave a her a little smile, "My husband has a very dangerous job, as do I. Just, his dominoes didn't fall the way they were supposed to."

The younger woman nodded and began to wash off Chris again, "I see. What job do you two have? Military?"

Chris smiled slightly, "No. We're CIA agents…I'd think you'd know. We had to state our occupations on our hospital forms."

Tracy just smiled, "I don't look at those Chris. I don't like getting in peoples business with out permission first."

Chris chuckled a little but kind of regretted that afterward, "Where is my husband Tracy?"

"The doctors say that he left a little bit before you woke up." She answered. Tracy got a towel from behind her and wrapped Christine in it.

"Oh…Was he okay?" Christie asked in a worried tone.

Tracy rubbed her palm against her arm. "I bet he was fine Chris. Now come. Let's get you back in your robe, and in bed so you can rest."

Christine nodded and let Tracy dress her as she thought about how Sands was coping at home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****  
**

"_Sands! SANDS! NO!!" _

Sands jerked up from his bed and grabbed his head. He took in three deep breathes and wiped his hand down his face, letting his fingertips graze the edges of the gaping holes where his eyes should be.

"Not that dream again." He sighed and stretched. Sands felt around the edge of his beg to find the bed pole. He grabbed it and stood up, balancing himself on it. Feeling the boards with his toes, he found the squeaky woodwork and followed it till he reached his closet. Sands found the tag on one of his outfit and ran his finger over the brail. About 2 years ago, he figured that he might as well learn it, since he was home alone frequently with his baby.

He grinned at the memories of this shirt. "No shoes, no shirt. No problem!" At one time, when he still had his sight, they went to the club and Sands was sitting alone because he felt like being an ass while Christine was mad at him. No more than five minutes later, a preppy blonde chick came up to him and grinned seductively, "I'd take it all off for you."

Sands remembered grinning widely, 'Oh this is just perfect to get Chris right in the gut.'

"Wel--" He started but was quickly cut off by a pissed off voice behind him.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. He's taken. And I plan to keep him." He then felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

The girl frowned and walked away. Sands just smirked and tilted his head back to look at his girl.

"I knew you couldn't resist me, sugar butt."

She tried really hard not to smile but failed and rolled her eyes, "What ever. Just making sure you weren't leaving my ass for a whore."

Sands turned around slightly so he could see her better, "Sugar butt, no whore could match your piece of ass so…no worry in that area."

Chris laughed and flicked him on the top of the head, "Keep talking to me like that and you might get some of this early."

Sands eyes immediately darkened in lust and want, as he pulled her on his lap, letting her feel his erection. "Want me to talk dirty to yah, sugar butt?" Chris just grinned and massaged his member, "Yes, since you don't seem like you need it at this moment."

Sands grinned as he took the shirt out and a pair of jeans. He swiftly put his clothes on and walked out of his room. Sands stopped slightly and listened.

"I hate you! You hate me! Let's get together and kill Barney!"

Sands chuckled and followed the sound of Loria's sweet voice, "What's going on in here?" He said in a deep voice.

Loria looked up to her daddy and giggled, "Me, Barbie, and Ken are killing Barney."

Sands laughed and knelt down next to her. "Do you mind?" He asked as he reached for the fuzzy stuffed animal thing.

"That's Barney daddy! Are you gonna do that voice!" She squealed.

Sands just grinned and took the toy and started to talk in a strangely familiar voice to Barney.

"Oh my. Would you look at all the lovely children here!"

Loria giggled and did the Barbie and Ken voice, "Die, Barney, Die!!" With that, she started banging the dolls heads on the Barney stuffed animal. Sands felt the jolts going through the stuffed doll and started screaming.

"Ahh! No, don't! Ouch, that hurt. Aghhh. Ahhhh!!"

Loria couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to giggle uncontrollably. Sands grinned and leaned towards the laughing, "What's so funny. Huh? Laughing? Here? In my house? Laughing?" He then started to tickle her in the ribs causing her to squeal in delight and paw at his hands.

"Quit it, Daddy! Stop! DADDY!" She screamed with a laugh in her voice.

"Okay, okay. Fine." He smiled and laid her down on the floor. "Want some breakfast?"

She nodded while biting her lip, but remembered that her daddy couldn't see her so spoke up, "Yep!"

"Alright. Jen should be here. If she's not, you know where the bread is. Fix yah some toast."

Loria jumped, "Okay! What are you going to do?"

Sands smirked, "Well, I'm going to eat to!" She giggled. "What? You expect me to starve to death?"

She laughed, "Yep!"

Sand laughed in reply and slung her over his shoulder, "NEVER!"

Their laughter could be heard through out the whole house as they ran down to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Loria jumped up when she heard the toast click up. Once she took the bread out she spread butter and jam over it.

Jennifer came over and put her hand on her shoulder, "Need any help, sweetheart?"

Loria looked up at her and shook her head, "No, I'm good. Can you make sure my dad's okay?"

Jennifer smiled at the pure sweetness and concern in her question, "Of course I will."

Loria thanked her and got back to eating her breakfast. Jennifer walked over to Sands, who was sitting on the couch listening to the news.

"Mr. Sands. Your daughter asked me to check on you and see if you had everything you needed."

Sands heard this and grinned, "Tell her I'm fine. Scratch that. I'll tell her my self." He got up and felt for the edge of the couch to help balance his self. He quickly found his way to the kitchen, with Jen right behind him. Sands could here Loria's humming to the radio and followed the noise. Finding the source, he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine, honey. Thanks."

Loria giggled and said with a full mouth, "Have you ate yet?"

Sands smirked, "Yes, cereal. Don't talk with your mouth full." He then sat down in the seat next to her. "We're going to go see your mom today. You excited."

Loria's face grew sad, "Yes, but…"

Sands brow furrowed in the middle, "But what sweetie?"

Jen told them that she'd be in the other room and to holler when they needed her.

Loria nodded to Jen and faced her father, "I don't like seeing mommy in the hospital. Why can't she come home?"

Sands sighed and let his head droop forward, "Mommy very sick and she has to get better. And she won't get better if she's at home."

Loria started to cry, "But I miss her."

Sands heard the small sob in her voice and immediately reached for her, which she gratefully accepted, "Oh, sweetheart don't cry. Please don't cry. I miss mom, too."

She sniffled in his shirt, "Is she going to die?"

Sands stilled as he held her, "What makes you think that?"

Loria buried her nose in his neck, "Maria's dad was in the hospital for a very long time and then he died."

Sands had the urge to cry himself but couldn't. At least not physically. Or in front of Loria. "No girl baby. Mommy's not going to die. Don't you think that. Okay, don't ever think that."

Loria nodded in his shoulder, "Okay. I won't."

Sands kissed the top of her head and let her cry a little more before letting her eat the rest of her food. "You have another hour before we go, okay?"

Loria sniffled a little, "Okay."

Sands nodded, "Kay. Jen?" Jen appeared beside him, "Yes, Mr. Sands?"

He jumped slightly, "Damn! Anyway, would you be so kind as to drive us to the hospital in an hour."

Jen smiled and patted his arm, "So sorry. And yes, it is my job."

Sands chuckled and nodded, "So it is."

Jen grinned, "In an hour?"

"Yep! Oh yah. Loria."

"Hmm?" She had her mouthful of orange juice.

"Are you going to bring mom her drawings?"

Loria had to think first but then her face lit up, "Yah! I will."

Sands nodded, "Cool. Well, babe, hurry up eating so you can pack those up."

Loria grinned and gulped down the rest of her juice, "O-KAY!" She then ran upstairs, the sounds of things banging followed right after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sands listened to the soft chatter in the waiting room while Jennifer went up to the desk and asked if they could see Christine. Loria sat in the seat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, breathing softly. Sands placed his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"We'll see mommy in no time."

Loria didn't answer but he could feel her nod against his arm so he knew she heard him.

Jennifer walked back to them, "Mr. Sands. They said we can see her now if we wish."

Sands tilted his head in the direction of her voice and nodded, "Okay then. Come on, sweetheart."

They got up and walked out to the hallway leading to her room. Loria and Jen lead Sands down the corridor, as he thought to himself about the time when she was pregnant with Loria. When they were happy and together.

Christine sighed as she sat back against Sands' chest. She tilted her head back all the way to see his upside down smile. Sands kissed the top of her forehead and stroked her belly, which held their 7 month developing baby. Chris grinned and let her head fall back to where it was. "What do you think of Loria?"

Sands quirked an eyebrow, "Who?"

Chris put a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth before answering, "For the baby's name. Loria."

Sands smiled. It was a beautiful name, he loved it. It happened to be his sister's name but she died a couple years back.

"Actually…I was thinking we'd just name her Sands Jr."

Christine laughed and ate some more of her ice cream, "You think so?"

Sands grinned, "Yeah. Then if you popped out another one, we'd name it Chris Jr. See. Simple. We're done." He did a finale gesture to emphasize his meaning.

Christine giggled and looked down at her belly to see she dropped some of her dessert on herself, "Well, shit." She scooped the blob of ice cream up from her orange maternal shirt and shoved it in her mouth. "So…what do you think of Loria? Seriously?"

Sands was laughing at her actions then listened to her question again, "I love it." He said in her ear, kissing the side of her temple. Christine smiled, her eyes twinkling in delight, "Yeah. I love it, too." She stroked her baby bump, "Huh, how do you like it little Loria? Do you like your name? You're going to be so beautiful."

Sands sighed and put his chin on the top of her shoulder, kissing her neck. "Just like her mother."

Chris closed her eyes at the feel of his sensual kisses as he nuzzled into her neck. "And she's going to have your eyes. I know it." Sands added as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"I doubt it. Brown eyes trump green in genetics." She mumbled, barely able to concentrate.

Sands chuckled, she could feel it vibrate off of his chest on to her back. "This'll be different, hon. And your eyes ain't green. They're not a single color."

Chris smiled in spite of herself, "Then what color are they, smart ass?"

Sands lets his hands slide down her arms, "They look blue from far away…but then, you take a step closer and they look a shade of green. But then…when you step in the right light, they look gray." He put his lips right next to her ear, loving the reaction he was getting from her, "But when you get close-up…get a real good look. You can see that they're all of those colors. You have a black line around your irises that makes them stand out, and there's a slight brown shade that surrounds your pupil. The outside of the iris is mixed with green and blue but the middle is grayish, blue." Sands squeezed one of her breasts gently, knowing that she was sensitive there being pregnant, and grinned at the moan that escape her mouth.

"God, Christine. I don't think I can take much more of this, honey."

Chris laughed and turned around in Sands' lap so she was straddling him, "Well. I'm not exactly happy either but the last thing I want is Loria to come out, you hold her, and she starts doing this to you," Chris starting thumping him in the head, "'Huh! Huh! How does this feel? How does feel to yah?!'"

Sands started laughing with Chris, "That'd be highly surprising. I'm guessing she'd get that from you."

Christine laughed, almost crying. "Wanna help me with this ice cream?"

Sands' eyebrow raised in a teasing manner, "Sure." Chris laughed and patted him playfully on the chest.

Sands smiled at the memory but it was erased from his features just as quickly as it had come, "We're here, daddy."

"Okay."

Jennifer nodded and opened the door for them. "I'll be outside if you need me Mr. Sands."

Sands gave her a grunt so she knew that he heard her and went inside the room. "Loria, tell daddy where the chair is."

"Okay," She grabbed his hand and guided him to where the overstuffed chair was, the same chair he sat down at all the other times he visited her.

"Loria?"

"What?"

Sands listened to Chris' steady breathing and consistent beeping of the heart machine, "Is mommy asleep."

Loria looked at her mother and started to tear, "…Yes."

Sands frowned and motioned for her to come to him, which she did. He hugged her and kissed her temple, "You're okay, babe. You're alright."

He then heard a change in her breathing. It was faster and he could of swore he heard her heart beat as well.

"Loria?" A soft voice said from in front of them.

Loria turned around with a jolt, not expecting the sudden noise, "Momma?"

Chris opened her eyes and looked at her girl, "Baby, come give mom a hug." Loria grinned and jump hugged Chris.

Sand heard this and winced, "Easy, darling, easy. Be easy with mom."

Loria frowned, "I'm sorry, mommy."

Chris grinned and looked into the chocolate eyes of her daughter, "Don't worry, honey. It doesn't matter." She looked her up and down, "Oh my word. You look so grown up! You must have grown a foot from the last time I saw you."

Loria grinned, getting excited at the subject of her getting taller, "Yep! Jennifer said that I grew 3 inches!"

Chris gasped, "No way! 3 inches?! That's awesome, girl baby."

Loria beamed as she nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh! Oh yeah! I've got something for you!"

Christine smiled, "Really? What?"

She got up and pulled a paper out of her bag, "These!" Loria handed them to her mother and grinned as she looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Chris looked at the picture Loria drew and put her fingers over her trembling mouth, "It's…it's beautiful, darling."

Loria smiled, "You see! It's you, me and daddy. Only daddy has eyes here because this picture is what I want to happen."

Christine looked up at her and wiped away some tears. "What do you mean, hon?"

"I want you to be home and not sick, I want a purple dress, and I want daddy to see again."

Chris rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the flowing tears, "That's very sweet, love." She then looked to Sands for the first time since she woke up, "Jeffrey?"

Sands face was contorted so if someone saw him, they would of thought he was crying but they would have saw no tears, for he had no eyes. He heard Chris call him and straightened up. He leaned forward and searched for her hand which she willingly gave to him.

"Yes, baby. What?"

Chris looked at his beautiful face, his high cheekbones, highly tanned skin, luscious lips, then at his sunglasses…She sighed and glanced at his tee. Chris chuckled, "Nice shirt."

Sands heard this and scoffed, "Yeah. Good times."

Christine nodded, "Very good." She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. Sands unintentionally leaned into her touch.

Loria stood and watched her parents express their love for each other without speaking a word. She might not understand it fully, but what ever it was, it was breaking her heart. She covered her mouth to stop a sob and walked out the room to be with Jennifer outside.

Sands heard the door open and close and grew worried, "Where's Loria?"

Chris looked at the door then at Sands, "She went outside."

Sands nodded, "Okay." He let his hand finger her wedding ring as she kept stroking his cheek. "I love you so much." He mumbled.

Christine choked up, "I love you too." Sands heard her sob and leaned down even farther so he could give her a hug. Christie held on to him tight, afraid if she let go, he might disappear. He backed up a little but no much, she was still in his arms. Right where she was supposed to be. Chris looked at his face and kissed him full on the lips. Sands responded fully, putting all his hatred, sadness, longing, and regret into that kiss. He felt the wet on her cheek rub against his and he knew that she was crying. He broke from her lips and kissed a trail up to her eyelid. She closed her eyes and let him kiss each one.

Chris opened them to see him laying his head down between her breasts, listening to her heart beat, knowing that one day, it'll stop. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead, before they knew it, it was time for them to go.

Sands let Loria spend a few more minutes with Christine before telling Jennifer to get her in the car. When they left, Sands sat back down in the chair, "You need to rest now."

Christine nodded, "Yeah, alright." Sands nodded as well and brought his face down to hers, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered before letting him kiss her for all it's worth. When they separated, Sands didn't dare go back. He said goodbye and goodnight and went off to find Jennifer. All the time thinking how he was going to go through life without Chris.


End file.
